


crystal snow

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, Love, M/M, Snow, Winter, nielwink, outdoors, photographer daniel, turtlenecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: daniel loves winter, but he loves his camera more... but not more than he loves park jihoon.





	crystal snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to 'starry nielwink' fic fest here and on twitter! please check out all the other if you haven't already and i hope you enjoy this piece :')
> 
> my prompt was: daniel loves his camera. he loves to capture every moment with his camera; pictures or videos. jihoon is his favourite subject.

❄ ❄ ❄

  

Winter couldn’t have come sooner. Daniel wakes up early, his ears pricking up to the slightest sound of snowfall outside. He turns to his side, snapping a quick photo of his boyfriend sleeping soundly beside him in their campervan. Normally he would want to wake him as soon as possible to get out into the day ahead of them, but this day was special – hence why Daniel lets him rest.

 

He gathers his equipment together, camera lenses, tripods, anything camera related for the adventures ahead of him. Daniel has been taking photographs since he was ten. The camera had been an escape, a way to capture things in ways only he could understand, in ways only he would know the meaning of. Looking through the camera lens is like looking into a crystal ball for Daniel – it holds all the answers. Ever since he first discovered cameras he hasn’t been able to live without one. Within due course he was accepted into an art course, majoring in photography.

 

His current project is to capture _what winter means to you._ With that thought in mind, Daniel had proposed to his boyfriend that they take a road trip to the mountains, hire a caravan and hopefully see the first snowfall. He had it all planned and of course, Jihoon couldn’t say no. He _wouldn’t_ say no.

 

Jihoon would do anything for Daniel. He already has. Jihoon is an aspiring actor, in fact, he was one of the top graduates from his acting school. Instead of going to auditions straight away, he decided he would do some much-needed soul-searching, and that happened to be with the help from Daniel. When Daniel came to him asking about renting a campervan, Jihoon remembers having dropped his coffee on the ground.

 

 “Why the hell do you want a campervan for Niel?” he had asked him, to which Daniel had proposed his plan. Jihoon thought it would be the perfect last chance to spend time together before the new year started – which meant the start of Januarys ad and film auditions; scouting to be exact.

 

Jihoon was only a couple years younger than Daniel, but he felt burdened from the fact he had graduated first. Daniel is only in his second year of art school with two more years to go. Jihoon wants to be there through everything for Daniel, and he knows that Daniel would have it no other way.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

Daniel sits at the small table in the van, stirring himself a small cup of black coffee. The smell wakes his sense further than they had been earlier, adding to his impatience of the day he had planned ahead. Jihoon rose from the bed, the covers draping beautifully around his torso. Daniel goes ahead and snaps a photo, the preview of it framing around his body perfectly. Jihoon smiles warmly at him, an all too familiar feeling Daniel experiences daily.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of taking so many?”

 

“Jihoon, you know why I take them”

 

“I know, I just thought sometimes it might get tiring”

 

Daniel shrugs, murmuring something Jihoon can’t quite catch. He chooses to ignore it.

 

“So, what is the plan, exactly”

 

“We go into the mountains, and take some photos”

 

“Surely, it won’t be that simple”

 

“Of course not. That’s the fun part”

 

Jihoon chuckles at his boyfriend, at the eagerness and pure joy tainted into the tone of his voice. He decides to make him not wait any longer, pouring himself a coffee into a keep cup.

 

“Shall we get going then?” Jihoon asks, smacking his lips as he takes a sip of his hot drink.

 

“You’re not going out like that. You’ll catch a cold” Daniel says, making his way over to wear their clothes are strewn about messily. He picks out a think jumper and tosses it to the other, followed by a thick coat that probably ends at Jihoon’s ankles.

 

“It’s not going to be that cold”

 

“Wait ‘til you get outside babe. You’ll think otherwise” Daniel huffs, putting his coffee in the small sink. He turns to see Jihoon, jumper, and coat on and looking like a little marshmallow. His pink hair is messy and his cheeks are a matching hue and nothing could be cuter in Daniels' eyes, especially when his outfit is practically drowning him.

 

“Shall we go then?” Jihoon asks once more, one hand in his pocket and one holding his keep cup.

 

“Let’s!”

 

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

They traipse up the forest path for what feels like hours when really it has only been thirty minutes. Daniel is too busy absorbed in the way the snow has collected on the tree leaves to notice Jihoon pouting as he follows behind him.

 

“Ahem” Jihoon clears his throat, stopping in his tracks. Daniel turns around to see his boyfriend, now sitting on the snow-laden path.

 

Daniel chuckles at the sigh, “What are you doing, idiot?” he says as he walks towards him.

 

“You’re walking too fast” Jihoon huffs. Daniel is approaching him faster. When he reaches Jihoon, he picks him up like he doesn’t weigh a thing. He slings Jihoon up and over his shoulder. Jihoon squeals at the sudden action and especially when Daniel raises a hand up to gently tap on Jihoon’s butt.

 

“Oh my god, Kang Daniel put me down now!” Jihoon chokes out through garbled giggles.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t sit down on snow, you’ll get a cold”

 

“You were walking too fast Mister, jeez” Jihoon says as he starts to tickle Daniels back. Daniel squirms underneath him and finally puts Jihoon back down onto his own two feet. He bends down to briefly place a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek, pulling his camera swiftly from around his neck. He snaps a candid shot of Jihoon, flustered and his pink lips jutting out in just the right position.

 

“Cute”

 

“You’re an ass”

 

Jihoon tries to snatch the camera out his hands, to see exactly how Jihoon looked in that moment. He finds himself catching the object for a brief moment before he is being pushed backward in a flurry of suspended movement. He finds himself pressed against the back of one of the trees, Daniel directly in front of him. He feels Daniels breath on his lips, the smell of his toothpaste and he can see his breath in the air.

 

“You know I don’t like you seeing the photos until I’ve taken _all_ of them”

 

“Maybe it is time to kick the habit aside” Jihoon suggests. Daniel moves closer into Jihoon before there is almost no room for him to move underneath him. Daniel leans down, even closer to Jihoon’s lips and the pink haired boy can feel Daniel’s eyelashes grazing his cheek.

 

“I think I like my habits, and I think you do too” he whispers. He places one hand against Jihoon's cheek and one against his waist as he moves in to finally taste Jihoon’s lips through the tension in the air. The kiss is airy, soft and supple, which is fitting to the snowing environment around him. As their kiss gradually heats up, both their bodies and as the intensity of the kiss, Jihoon finds himself being pressed further into the tree.

 

“I guess,” he pants, “I do like them, mmph”

 

He relishes in the taste of Daniel, of the feeling of his broad boyfriend. It’s when he lets out the quietest of a whine Daniel had ever heard that he had accomplished his purpose of the kiss. He pulls away, but instead interlocks his fingers with Jihoons, peeling the boy off the tree trunk.

 

“C’mon, it’s still at least another hour until the top”

 

“I take it back, I hate you and your dumb habits”

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

They reach the top, finally. Daniel is calm and collected and Jihoon is a puffing mess. His cheeks are the same colour of his hair and Daniel finds it nothing but hilariously adorable. He snaps a photo of him, causing the pink on his cheeks to burn a bright red.

 

“Daniel, can you not…” he moans, flopping down onto a bench that is at the top of the lookout.

 

“No, no I will because that’s why we hiked for an hour and a half”

 

Jihoon stands, and walks over to the lookout point, the edge that shows the whole of the valley beneath them.

 

“It’s beautiful” he whispers. It doesn’t take long for him to see the flashes from Daniel’s camera, and he starts to pose for the purpose them being here – Daniel’s portfolio. He poses effortlessly, it’s a god given talent, to be frank. Jihoon knows all the right angles, improvisation, and it is just so _natural_ to him. He may complain when Daniel takes candids of him but deep down he loves it, so much, almost too much, because he knows Daniel has the camera lens on him and him only, much like his love for his boyfriend.

 

“Jihoon, can you collect the snow, please? Like in your hand?” Daniel prompts. Jihoon starts doing as he was suggested, even poking his tongue out to collect the snow on his tongue. The snow doesn’t really have a taste, just a hint of _nature_ if anything.

 

“This is perfect. You are perfect” Daniel hums as he lowers his camera. All Jihoon can do is blush.

 

“I think that is you, Daniel”

 

Daniel shakes his head, walking towards Jihoon. He raises the camera to show the preview screen, and even Jihoon is shocked at how perfect the photo seems to be. His green coat is the only thing separating him from the dull white background from the snow, only parts of the sky poking through the fog. His hair is probably the brightest thing in the photo, it draws you in to see the way Jihoon is looking up to the sky, to the snow, arms outreached with the most chillingly stunning smile Daniel has captured. His eyes are glassy, much like the way the snow twinkles in the light, and Daniel thinks it is _the one_ , the photo he was hoping to get.

 

“How did you- “

 

“It is all you Jihoonie”

 

Jihoon is so infatuated with his own image sitting on the screen that he doesn’t notice when Daniel has them sitting on the bench, overlooking the valley.

 

“You’re like some angel straight from the sky. I couldn’t have been able to survive these portfolios without you”

 

“Daniel…”

 

“I’m serious. You have to admit; do you think I’d be able to capture someone like this?”

 

“… No?”

 

“Precisely. And maybe I do like taking yours more than others”

 

“I think you're being mushy, Dan”

 

Daniel pulls Jihoon into his lap, and they look like a bundled-up mess. Jihoon can barely wrap his arms around Daniel’s waist through the bulkiness of their coats, but he manages. He looks out into the valley, with Daniel stroking through his hair.

 

“Daniel…”

 

“Mm?”

 

“You know I really _do_ love it when you take my photos”

 

Daniel smiles, his teeth catching over his lip. He moves his hand so it is stroking Jihoons cheek.

 

“I know Jihoon, I know” he whispers.

 

“I thought I should you know, at least – “

 

“You don’t need to, I already know”

 

“What? Is your camera really your crystal ball?” Jihoon mutters, which is soon followed by soft chuckles.

 

“Maybe it is. Maybe this snow is my crystal ball, maybe you are my crystal ball - “

 

“Okay, enough mushy Daniel, I think I’m going to faint”

 

Daniel bends over to place kisses on Jihoon’s forehead. He looks into Jihoon’s eyes, successfully even though to Jihoon he is upside down.

 

“You _love_ it”

 

“No, I love _you_ ” Jihoon grins, capturing Daniels already pouted lips in his.

 

“A lot, but you don’t need a crystal ball, or crystal snow to know that I do, and _will_ for a long time”

 

“You’re such a romantic Jihoon”

 

“Mmhmm, now hurry up and kiss me back”

 

They kiss and kiss, a bundle of heat and warmth underneath the cold snow and air, but it doesn’t bother them because they are each other’s, and in another world of their own.

 

❄ ❄ ❄

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @/goldavnao3
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated as i'm really trying to improve my writing!
> 
> thank you so much for taking your time to read and remember to stay hydrated and healthy,
> 
> \- em ♡


End file.
